


Accidental Texts from a Shadowhunter

by Idontcare1835



Series: Stalec Texting [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 15,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: Alec accidentally texts Stiles.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stalec Texting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005072
Comments: 5
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1

A: Izzy we talked about this, you can't keep bringing them home!!

S: One what are you talking about two this isn't Izzy 

A: Whoops... who is this?

S: Not Izzy

A: 😤 seriously 

S: Names Stiles 

A: What the hell is a Stiles?

S: I'm sorry are you insulting my family name?

A: Wait is Stiles your actual name?

S: It's a nickname you prick

A: Than what's your real name??

S: Why would I do that? I've known you for a few minutes and already you've insulted me.

A: If it makes you feel any better my names Alec, short for Alexander

S: It doesn't, and I'm not talking to you anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

S: Who's Izzy?

A: Who's this?

S: You insult me and you have the audacity to forget?

A: Oh you, what happened to not talking to me?

S: ... Just answer the question!

A: She's my sister

S: Oh, why were you mad at her?

A: That's none of your business

S: Aww, but I really want to know!!!!!

A: To bad

S: Please?!?

A: No

S: You're no fun!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A: Hey you still think I'm no fun?

S: Yes

A: I'm hurt

S: You deserve it, you ruined my day

A: And you just ruined mine

S: Aww I'm sorry

A: Forgiven, I guess. If you'll forgive me

S: Already done

A: 😁

S: WAIT!!!!

A: ???

S: How do I know your not a stalker?

A: I'm thirteen

S: Prove it

A:

S: ... kay

A: How do I know your not a stalker?

S:

A: Cool

S: Cool


	4. Chapter 4

S: Tell me about yourself

A: It's two in the morning

S: So? I wanna know

A: Stiles, go to sleep and leave me alone

S: No tell me

S: Please

S: Please

S: Alec

S: Alec

S: A

S: L

A: Fine! But only because you won't leave me alone

S: 😇

A: What do you want to know?

S: I don't know, stuff

S: Like what do you like doing? Are adopted? Do you have any other siblings then this Izzy person? What about your parents? What school do you go to?

A: ... Well, I like reading, I guess

S: Boring

A: Do you want to know about me or not

S: Sorry continue

A: I'm not adopted, but my brother Jace is, and I have a little brother named Max, my parents are alive and well, and I'm homeschooled.

S: Huh, cool

A: Goodnight

S: Hey! No don't go, what's your favourite book?

A: I don't know,

S: 😑

A: Anything else you want to know or can I go to sleep?

S: Have you ever watched Star Wars?

A: What's that?

S: 😱 Just the best movies of all time!! How do you not know them?

A: I don't really watch T.V., like at all

S: How! What do you instead?

A: My parents are very against electronics, and I spend most of my time training

S: Training?

A: Yeah, like running, jumping, you know exercise

S: Ugh, exercise, the bane of my existence

A: What about you?

S: What about me?

A: Well besides for the fact that you have a nickname called Stiles, you apparently don't sleep, you like star wars and hate exercise, I don't know anything about you

S: Well

S: My name is Stiles Stilinski, I'm twelve, I don't have any siblings and I'm not adopted (I checked) my mum died when I was eight so it's just me and my dad, and I like trying to solve my dad's cases (his the sheriff of our town).

A: Isn't trying to solve cases dangerous?

S: Yep 100%, the reason my dad no longer trusts me.

A: What?

S: Yeah, after lying to him about the first hundred times after listening in to his phone calls have taught him well, but not well enough.

A: Do I even want to know?

S: No

S: SHIT I have to go!

A: Why?

S: It's dawn! I have to get ready for school,

A: Isn't a bit too early for that?

S: Says the one homeschooled

S: but my dad's gonna kill me if I'm late so if I go early then I won't be late, hopefully.

A: Good luck


	5. Chapter 5

S: Kill me!

A: ???

S: School sucks! I can barely keep my eyes open!

A: Well then maybe you shouldn't have stayed up all night

S: You distracted me!

A: Me? You're the one that woke me up

S: ... shut up!

S: Shit I have to go, Mr Jackson is staring at me!

A: Who's Mr Jackson?


	6. Chapter 6

S: Mr Jackson is my maths teacher and a huge dick!

A: What happened?

S: He took my phone! Granted I did have a test on in that period, but I'd already finished it!

A: It seems like you had it coming

S: Still a dick

A: 🙄


	7. Chapter 7

S: Jackson's a dick!

A: You're maths teacher?

S: No this is a different Jackson, Jackson Whittmore, but if you ask me it should be Jackass Whittmore!

A: He's that bad?

S: YESS!! Jackass is a pompous arse! His head is far up his arse and if it wasn't for the fact that he has a girlfriend, I would be 100% certain that he's in love with himself

A: Not gonna lie, he sounds like Jace, minus the girlfriend

S: You're adopted brother right?

A: Yeah he's completely full of himself

S: You poor thing

A: Gee thanks

A: Anyway what happened

S: He pushed me into a locker

A: Are you okay?

S: Yeah I'm fine, my head hurts though.

A: Why would he do that? To you no less

S: Jackass hates me, he always has, probably always will

A: Why would anyone hate you?

S: Who knows,

A: He sounds more like a bully

S: Oh he is

A: Why don't you fight back?

S: I can't, hate and fail at exercise

A: Have you ever fully tried?

S: No

A: Than, there's your problem

S: I'm going, I feel attacked

A: 😐


	8. Chapter 8

A: Hey Sti

A: Stiles?

A: Aww come on!

A: I'm sorry

S: What's with Sti?

A: Stiles is too long to type

S: Says the sporty one!!!

A: 🙄 Whatever Sti

S: 😈

A: You know you love it

S: Do I?

A: yes, yes you do


	9. Chapter 9

S: You need a nickname!!!

A: ???

S: You have a nickname for me!

A: Alec is already a nickname

S: So is Stiles

A: So what's your real name?

S: I'll never tell. But it's a nickname from Stilinski

A: Hmm, what's my nickname then?

S: I don't know and it's killing me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A: Why not just come up with something random for now so you don't die

S: Fine!

S: What about A?

A: 🤨

A: That's the best you can come up with?

S: Now do you understand my struggle?

A: Yep

S: Help me!

A: How?

S: Tell me about yourself

A: I already have

S: I know! But I still can't think of anything else.

S: Great, my dad's calling me, I have to go. I will find you a nickname, I swear on my life


	10. Chapter 10

A: Sti I need to talk to you

S: About?

A: We've been friends for a while, and you're my best friend

S: Where is this going??

A: I've been lying about something but I don't want to keep this from you as it's a big part of me

S: You're gay

A: What? No!!

S: Mmkay

A: You have to promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you

S: Alec, you're scaring me but I promise I won't tell a soul,

A: I'm a shadow hunter

S: So not gay?

A: 😤

A: A shadow hunter is half-human, half-angel also called a Nephilim. We protect the mundanes (humans) from demons.

S: Prove it

A: What?

S: Prove it, prove you're really a shadow hunter

A: (Image of Alec using his Stele on one of his runes)

S: So that's what the tattoos are, I thought you were part of a gang or something

A: There runes not tattoo, and I am not part of a gang!

S: Sure you aren't, keep telling yourself that

A: How are you so cool about this?

S: I always used to believe in monsters, still do

A: We're not monsters

S: Nope, you're the guardian angel

A: 🙄

S: Maybe that could be your nickname

A: What?

S: Angel

A: Seriously?

S: I'm not changing it.

A: ... 😑🙄 fine


	11. Chapter 11

S: Does this mean that werewolves are real?

A: Yep

S: Is the whole full moon thing, is that true? What about wolfsbane? Silver? How do you become a werewolf? Is it hereditary or do they have to be bitten? Do they turn into actual wolves or just half wolves?

A: ...

S: What? You're my best friend, Angel, I want to know about your life

S: I'm also really curious

A: If you're really that curious, I can try to get you a book from our library

S: Really 

A: Yeah as soon as I figure out how

S: I'm sure we'll be able to figure out something


	12. Chapter 12

A: Is it working?

S: Yep, it's finally working 😁

A: And now I no longer have to answer every question 😁

S: I knew that's why you did it!

A: 😈

S: Though how are your family going to react with so many mundane objects in your room?

A: Nobody ever comes into my room, that and it has a weakish glamour

S: Cool,

A: I'll get you another book next week

S: 😃

A: But I got to ask, where is it?

S: ???

A: The books Sti

S: In a secret place

A: 🥺

S: Not going to work

A: Just please make sure it's hidden, the Clave might just kill you for knowing this.

S: Why are you so worried? I live in Beacon Hills, my dad's the sheriff of the town, nothing interesting happens

S: If anything I should be worried about you, Angel

A: I can look after myself, Sti

S: Sure you can

A: I can!

S: Whatever you say, Angel

A: 🙄


	13. Chapter 13

S: Kill me!

A: I thought we had got over this Sti, no dying

S: It's the first day of high school tomorrow

A: Why do you care so much?

S: Do you know how stressful this is?

A: No, isn't it just like the school you go to now?

S: I hate you

A: What why? Sti!

S: Because it's not just middle school, it's so much more. For one it's more stressful, and two the people are even worse then they are now. What if me and Scott stop becoming friends?

A: Nothings going to change, you're still gonna have Scott and you're defiantly still going to have me

S: 😊


	14. Chapter 14

A: How was the first day of high school

S: Boring

A: What's it like?

S: Why do you want to know?

A: I'm curious as to what a mundane high school is like

S: Only if you tell me a story about one of your missions

A: Deal

S: Well, the kids were all the same, (as in no new kids,) but they were ten times bitcher, especially the jocks and 'cool' kids. Not to mention most of my teachers are dicks, especially Mr Harris, he has it out for me.

A: What's with you and calling everyone a dick?

S: They deserve it!!!

A: 🙄

S: So.. you were about to tell me something about a mission

A: Okay

A: So, on one of our first missions, when we were still rusty and they only really let us patrol. We were bored, and nothing was happening. So we decided to go to the park and hang out like mundanes while we waited for something. Izzy forced me to do it because I needed to 'chill'. So when we were walking around we passed by a couple of ducks, and Jace screamed so loud, he scared the ducks, which flew towards us and he ran into then up a tree

S: ... 🤣🤣🤣🤣 Oh my god that's golden

S: So, Jace, the 'badass' is afraid of ducks?

A: Terrified

S: 🤣

A: 😂😂


	15. Chapter 15

S: Your parents are coming back soon?

A: Yeah why?

S: No offence Angel, It's just that, whenever your parents are at the institute, you never have any time to talk 😢

A: Aww Sti I'm sorry

A: And don't worry, I'm not that excited for them coming back

S: Why?

A: I love my parents but whenever they are around, it's ten times more stressful, they're always criticizing everything I do, trying to turn me into the perfect son, causing Izzy to become less self-confident and never finding a flaw in Jace, it's annoying

S: Aww, but I'm sure you're crushing it Angel

A: Of course I am.

A: What about your dad?

S: He's normally always at work, so I never really see him

A: Shouldn't you be going to bed around now?

S: Oh I'm sorry mum

A: Hey! You're the one that said they need sleep for school

S: I've been talking to you till like one every night, later depending on how many demons there are in New York

A: ... you told me yesterday to force you to go to sleep, so you could be ready for school

S: I'm fine, I don't need grades

A: Yes, yes you do!!!

S: I'm the smartest in my grade!!! Even smarter than Lydia

A: Who's Lydia?

S: Lydia's Jackass' girlfriend, she acts like the classic Queen Bitch but is extremely smart and the girl Scott thinks I have a crush on

A: But you don't really have a crush on her right?

S: No, of course not

A: Then why would you let him think that?

S: I just, thought it would be easier?

A: ??? What's wrong Sti?

S: I'm gay

A: What's so wrong about that?

S: You're the best Angel, but not everyone sees it like that. And I don't really know how to tell anyone

A: You told me

S: You're my best friend, Angel. The person I trust the most

A: Aww, thanks, but you still need sleep

S: 😡 Fine!!!

A: Good night Sti

S: I hate you

A: No you don't


	16. Chapter 16

S: We should play a game

A: What game?

S: I don't know, truth or dare?

A: What's that?

S: You really don't know anything about mundanes do you?

S: Truth or dare is a popular mundane game, where you ask someone Truth or Dare if they say truth you ask them a question and they have to answer truthfully, and if they choose dare they have to do a dare.

A: Let's do it

S: Truth or dare

A: Truth

S: Weak, but okay

S: ... What was the last thing you searched for on your phone?

A: Beacon Hills

S: ??

A: I wanted to know more about where you lived

S: 🙄

A: Truth or Dare

S: Dare of course

A: I dare you to do Lacrosse with Scott

S: Really? I hate you but okay

A: Take a photo of it as well.

S:

S: I hate you

A: 😈

S: ☹️

S: Truth or dare

A: Dare

S: I dare you to steal you're bow and arrows from the weapons rack.

A:...

A:

S: Rebel!!!

A: (Roll's eyes)

A: Truth or dare

S: Dare

A: I dare you to steal a gun from your fathers safe

S: What!!! Why????

A: I had to get my bow and arrow, I could've been caught!! This is payback

S: Fine!!!

S:

A: Why aren't the bullets in the magazine?

S: I don't trust myself with a loaded gun

A: Probably safe

S: I'm hurt, Angel

A: Aww, I'm sorry Sti!!!

S: Truth or dare

A: Dare

S: I dare you to eat liquorice and two sour kids,

A: I have to buy things?

S: It's a dare

\- - Twenty minutes later - -

A: Oh my god... it's so sour!!!!

S: Revenge is sweet 😈

A: But mine will be even sweeter

S: 😰

A: Truth or dare

S: For fear of my life, truth

A: Weak

S: I'm not changing my answer

A: Fine

A: Who are you crushing on?

S: I change my answer

A: I dare you to tell me who you're crush is

S: I don't have one

A: I don't believe you

S: Lydia

A: You're gay

S: FINE

S: The person I'm crushing on is... you

S: Angel?

S: Alec?

S: Crap what did I do?


	17. Chapter 17

A: Hey

S: Oh my god, Alec!!!!

A: What? No Angel?

S: 🙄 What's up

A: Look behind you


	18. Chapter 18

\--Alec's P.O.V.--

My eyes widen as I stared in shock at my phone. _Stiles likes me?_ _The guy I have been crushing on for half a year likes me back?_ A goofy smile spread across my lips. I couldn't help it. The words kept repeating, over and over again, causing a warm feeling to spread through me. The sudden urge, desire to see him, to see Stiles overtook me, and before I knew it I was grabbing my bow, that I hadn't put away and jumped out the window. 

Rolling across the ground before getting up, I run towards the city, towards where a certain warlock lived. I had rescued her during patrol two nights ago, she told me that if I ever need something, to go to her. And warlock's are the only ones who can create portals. It took me twenty minutes of pure running to get to her shop, I was just so glad that I was fit. I stop at the front of the door, huffing madly to try and catch my breath. 

But before I could open the door, it swung open revealing the warlock. "Alec?" She whispered, her eyes widened in surprise, Dot, I think that's what she said her name was. I nod slightly and she moves back slightly, I enter the shop, stopping halfway through. It seemed like a witchcraft shop, for mundanes **(A/N I almost wrote Muggles instead of Mundanes)**. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to cash in that favour, I need a portal to and from Beacon Hills," Dot frowns at my words, defiantly confused, but I don't blame her. Shadow hunters don't ask for portals, mostly because if we go anywhere the Clave sets it up. 

"Why do you need a portal?" Confusion laced her voice, but it was also kind, and void of judgement. Which right now was a blessing, if my parents found out, even just about me liking a guy, they would be judgy, and probably disown me. The thought made my heart jump in my throat as my nerves increase. 

"I, I need to see someone," I cringe slightly as I stutter, but Dot's eyes don't fill with criticism, instead they fill with understanding and a little bit of amusement as she turns around and disappears into the depths of the shop. Leaving me to my thoughts, which probably wasn't the best idea. 

Five minutes later, Dot finally comes back with two matching lockets clutched in her hands. 

"I just wanted a portal," I comment confused, what are the two lockets for?

"I can see it in your eyes, even if you can't. You'll want to keep seeing this person, and seeing as I'm in a particularly good mood, I'm giving you a gift to help." Dot explained, handing me the lockets. "These lockets are magic, they can portal someone to two locations, one you set up and the other is to the opposite locket." Dot went on to explain how to set up the second location and the right runes before handing me a note with the instructions, just to make sure. 

"Thank you," I say as I walk towards the door.

"Make sure to come back in an hour or two, you still need to set up the second locket so I'll get you a portal to Beacon Hills," I smile at her words before heading home, to set up my locket before heading straight back. On the way back to Dot's I decided to grab some flowers for Stiles'. I probably worried him by not replying.

Dot greeted me at the door, her smile widened as she noticed the flower before quickly opening a portal which I happily jumped through. 

I landed on the outskirts of Beacon Hills, hidden from the buildings by the light line of trees. Quickly activating the glamour rune, I move forward, searching through the maze of streets, trying to find the right house. 

It took me almost an hour to find the right house. There was no car parked in the drive-way but I knew that if you looked in the garage there would be Stiles' mums' old jeep, Roscoe that Stiles couldn't wait to drive. Smiling slightly, I sneak around the side of the house. Climbing quickly up the vines on the side of the house and pulling myself up onto the window sill. 

Inside, was a complete mess, but exactly what I expected from Stiles' room. Said person was sitting with at his desk, his eyes trained on whatever he was doing. Carefully, as to not fall, I unglamour and pull out my phone. Frowning slightly as I see all the missed texts.

_A: Hey_

I watch Stiles the second I click send, he jumped in shock, as his phone vibrates, before dashing to pick it up. I chuckle slightly, as his reaction. 

_S: Oh my god, Alec!!!!_

I wince slightly, feeling guilty at not replying to him earlier, I was just really excited.

_A: What? No Angel?_

I couldn't help but reply, and I know it's silly but I felt hurt that it wasn't Angel.

 _S:_ 🙄 _What's up_

I glance back up at Stiles, he still hadn't noticed me.

_A: Look behind you_

Stiles immediately jumped to turn around, falling off of his chair in the process, a silly grin adorning his cute face.

But because of the slight fact that his desk is on the side of the room, from where I'm standing...sitting? anyway, he stared at the opposite wall, a disappointing look starting to morph on his face.

Chuckling slightly, I knock lightly on the window and Stiles once again jumped, his hand moving to the gun that was laying on his desk from the game. I smile back at him as he stared in shock, that silly grin coming back full force as he bounds towards me. The gun forgotten as he rushes to open the window. 

"Alec!" Stiles shouted happily, as his arm's wrapped around my waist. I smile happily as I wrap my arms around his waist in response. "What are you doing here?" Stiles' asked after he had pulled away a bit, but I was still resting on the window sill with Stiles standing in front of me. He kept talking though before I could even think to answer his question. "How are you here? Why are you here? When-" I interrupt Stiles' by surging forward, and connecting our lips together. 

Stiles' gasped slightly before slowly kissing me back. His fingers entwined themselves in my hair as my arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. I leaned closer, as he tugged on my hair.

And we both went crashing to the ground as I slipped off the window sill. "So much for shadow hunter grace," I mutter under my breath.

"Look, Angel, you're amazing, but you have to get off me, you weigh like a tone," Stiles whispered, his breath on my neck, causing me to shiver. I fake growl slightly at his words before propping myself, but not getting up any further. Stiles grinned up at me. "I told you, you were gay," 

I couldn't help but laugh at Stiles' words. "Just shut up and kiss me," I responded, and Stiles wasted no time in doing just that. I grinned widely into the kiss, running my hand up and down Stiles' side.

Eventually, we break apart, and I finally jump up. Holding out a hand for Stiles, he smiles happily as he grips the extended hand. "So, can you answer my questions now?" Stiles asked after he had led me to sit on his bed. 

"This," I hold up the locket that was for Stiles'. His eyebrow lifts in confusion and I chuckle at him. I tell him how it works as I place it around his neck. I frown in confusion when I notice the chain that was already around his neck. "What's this?" I ask after I had finished. Stiles turned around smiling slightly. He lifted up the chain, the locket coming with. On the end of the chain was a USB. 

"The books," Was all he said, making me chuckle slightly before leaning forward and once again connecting our lips. 

"Stiles Stilinksi, will you do me the honour of being my boyfriend," I whisper, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't raise my voice, I was terrified that even if he did like me he would still reject me, or the whole liking me part was a joke. 

"Yes, yes of course" Stiles exclaims, giggling slightly as he brings me back in for another kiss.

We stay like that for a while, long until the morning when I had to leave, unfortunately. 


	19. Chapter 19

S: I miss you

A: I just left!

S: Still miss you, Angel

A: I miss you too

S: Aww, thanks 🥰

S: Hey we never did finish our game

A: How about later, I have to go on a mission and then I'm going straight to bed

S: What mission?

A: A demon is killing mundanes, same old same old

S: Kay, stay safe!

A: I always do


	20. Chapter 20

A: I'm going to kill my parents!

S: Want any help?

A: ... you're supposed to try and stop me

S: eh, what's the fun in that? Besides, I've always wanted to see if I could get away with murder

A: NEVER TEST THAT THEORY!!!!

S: 😏

S: Anyway why do you want to kill your parents (what are their names btw)

A: Robert and Maryse Lightwood

A: And the reason I want to kill them is that they keep going on and on about finding the perfect wife for me. One that will honour the Lightwood name.

S: What is this? The 1900's? Don't people marry for love?

A: Most do, but my parents don't want me to

S: Screw them then!

A: Doesn't help that I'm gay and dating a mundane, not that they know that

S: Why don't you come out to them

A: It's not that easy! How did you come out?

S: ... I only came out to my dad

A: STILES!!

A: Than you should know how hard this is.

S: I KNOW

A: How did you come out to your dad?

S:

S: I sent him this

A: ... I don't know whether to laugh or call you a genius

S: A genius of course

A: Of course

S: If you're really scared then come out to someone you trust completely so they have your back when you tell your parents.

A: Hey Sti, I have something to tell you

S: I didn't mean me!!!

A: 😂

A: Nah I'm good anyway, I'll just stick with killing them

S: Murder isn't always the answer

A: Says the one who wants to know if they can kill someone

S: I want to know if I can get away with it, not kill someone

A: It's the same thing

S: They're two very different things

A: Whatever helps you sleep at night

S: 😣


	21. Chapter 21

A: I told Izzy

S: And?

A: She accepts me 😆

S: Yay!!

A: What are you doing right now?

S: Trying to do homework

S: Why??

A: I wanna celebrate coming out to my sister with my boyfriend

A: Is that so bad?

S: 😊 See you soon!


	22. Chapter 22

S: I need help

A: What did you do?

S: Why do you immediately think I've done something bad?

A: What else would you need help with?

S: You're fit right

A: Yes?

S: Train me. PLEASE!!!

A: Why? I thought you hated exercise

S: I do, but I also hate failing at lacrosse. It's embarrassing

A: Okay, when?

S: Now

A: You know, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you just want to see me shirtless

S: Maybe

A: I'll be there in an hour

S: 😆


	23. Chapter 23

A: Where's your dad?

S: ??

A: He's never there when I'm over and lately, that's a lot

S: He's just really busy, he is the Sheriff after all

A: Kay

A: So how's lacrosse

S: Same old same old

A: I thought it would be better

S: Yeah, when I started improving, it really seemed to piss off Scott so I went back to being terrible.

A: He sounds like a dick

S: THAT'S MY WORD

S: And he's my best friend

A: I guess this means you don't want me to keep training you

S: Nope, your still training me

A: I guess I could if I get to teach you how to defend yourself as well

S: Deal


	24. Chapter 24

A: Sti?

S: Yes Angel

A: Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow

S: I would love to

A: Met me at the institute at 6

S: Where are we going?

A: It's a surprise

S: I hate surprises

A: You love surprises

S: I know!!


	25. Chapter 25

S: Where are we going tonight?

A: I'm not saying, I already told you it's a surprise

S: Oh come on!!

S: Please Angel

A: No

S: Tell me or I'll not go on the date

A: No you won't, you'll still come either way

S: I will

A: Then I'll just have to kidnap you

S: My dad has a gun

A: I've faced worse

S: Tell ME!!

A: Why do you care so much?

S: I don't know what to wear

A: Just wear something comfy

S: But what if I'm underdressed!

A: You'll still look gorgeous either way

S: ☺️

A: If you're that worried, wear something formal but slightly causal

S: That doesn't help!!!

S: Wait

S: Yes it does

S: See you soon

A: See yah


	26. Chapter 26

\--Third P.O.V.--

Stiles huffs as he stared at himself in the mirror. He looked... Stiles couldn't even come up with a word, his self-doubt filling his mind. The nervous male was wearing a casual suit, his anxiety darkening his beauty. Shaking his head to get rid of his thoughts, he activates the locket and steps through to Alec's bedroom.

Stiles freezes as he sees Alec across the room. He was staring into a mirror, fixing the cuffs of his black sleeves. _God he was hot_ , Stiles thought, his eyes trailed from the black suit that hugged Alec's frame perfectly down to his matching black dress pants and black shoes. He looked like his usual self but so different at the same time.

A cough sounded causing Stiles' eyes to snap up and met his boyfriends, a blush spreading on his cheeks. Alec smiled as he crossed the room. "You look amazing," He whispered, wrapping his arms around Stiles. "See, you didn't need to worry," He added with a slight chuckle when he pulled away.

Stiles pouted in response before linking their hands. "I didn't think you could get any more handsome," Stiles whispered. Alec smirked, a blush dusting his cheeks as he led his boyfriend to the window.

Stiles didn't question it, as he pushed the window open and moved back slightly. "After you," Alec commented, Stiles peered out the window, frowning slightly but went anyway, Alec soon following.

The second their feet hit the floor they started running, both of the boys giggling as they ran from the church and to the streets beyond. Once they had gotten far away enough, they both slowed to a walk, Alec reaching out and gripping Stiles' hands.

Alec led him to a small dinner, he had passed it on a mission a few weeks back and immediately thought of him. Stiles' instantly started smiling at the old-vibe coming from the place. Alec opened the door for him, causing Stiles to smile happily.

The two took a seat in a booth in the corner of the restaurant. It was private, not to mention they were one of the only ones there. But that just made the two love the place even more.

"How did you find this place?" Stiles questioned, smiling happily as he leaned in Alec's shoulder.

"Me, Izzy and Jace were out on a mission a few weeks ago, when I almost crashed into this place, it reminded me of you," Alec commented, Stiles blushes at his words, his head dipping down slightly. Alec chuckled, smiling happily. They both froze slightly as a waiter came over. Well, more Alec than anyone else.

"Can I help you, boys?" She asked a warm smile coating her face.

"Can I have a cheeseburger with curly fries?" Stiles asks, the waiter smiled, nodding and writing it down. Alec ordered the same, not really knowing what else to get. This is, after all, the first time he's been to a mundane restaurant. Stiles smirked up at him, before lightly leaning his head on Alec's shoulder. Alec wrapped an arm around Stiles in response, the two didn't move until the food came. The duo talked about everything and nothing, and even though they have been talking online for ages, they never seemed to run out of things to say.

They left the small diner hours later, Stiles now on a first-name basis with the owner, but that didn't matter. Because the two didn't want to head back just yet, Alec decided to take Stiles on a tour. They walked around the more mundane part of the city before Alec finally showed Stiles some of the shadow world places.

It was well past midnight by the time that they got back to the institute. "I don't want to go," Stiles murmured, frowning up at Alec. They were standing in front of the window, in Alec's room. Alec glanced around.

"We can't stay here, my sister has a habit of running into my room unannounced, especially in the mornings," Alec murmured sadly. But Stiles grinned up at him happily.

"My dad's working, he won't be home till 9." Stiles dragged Alec before he could argue and activated the locket. Alec sighed in fake annoyance as they found themselves in Stiles' room. Stiles kissed the annoyance off his face before grabbing the laptop and putting on a random movie.

Stiles was the first to fall asleep, his head resting on Alec's chest. Alec smiled as he stared at him, the movie forgotten, as he shifted them both to a more comfortable position. It didn't take long for Alec to fall asleep himself, his arms wrapped around Stiles. Both of them blissfully unaware that Noah was on his way home.


	27. Chapter 27

A: Your dad's terrifying.

S: You've faced demons!

A: He's worse.

S: He's human! And not that bad.

A: I've never seen anything so terrifying.

"Are you two seriously texting each other?" Noah questioned, the young stranger that he had found curled with his son, stilled, his hands dropping his phone onto the bed. Stiles, on the other hand, just grinned innocently back. Noah sighed in annoyance, at his son's indifference to getting into trouble.

"Dad," Stiles finally speaking up, as he felt Alec's hands shake in his own. "As much as we love getting yelled at, we still need sleep, so could we postpone the yelling till the morning?"

Noah frowned at his son, his eyes flickering between Stiles and the stranger. "And who are we?" Noah questioned, eyeing the tattoos on the young stranger that he definitely didn't just notice.

"Alec, Alec Lightwood," Alec responded, squeezing Stiles' hand.

"Noah," Noah responded, not knowing if Alec knew that or not. "Stiles, a word,"

Stiles rolls his eyes in response but follows his father. They only walked out of the room, the door closed behind him. "Stiles, what the hell!" Noah hissed.

"What?" Stiles questioned.

"You brought a stranger in our house, and don't even tell me? What if he tried to kill you in your sleep?" Stiles huffed a sigh at his father's questions, he was too overprotective.

"Alec would never hurt me, and he's not a stranger, he's my boyfriend," John blinked in shook, before frowning.

"And you've known him how long?"

"Just over a year," Stiles smiled happily at this as if the thought of Alec and all the time they had spent together was just that precious to him. In response, Noah felt his anger fade away, just a little bit.

"And you've never mentioned him because?"

"I didn't know if you would approve or not," Stiles' eyes found his feet as he spoke, Noah sighed and hugged his son. Before silently pushing him towards his bedroom. Stiles smiled back at his father before entering his room. Immediately Stiles goes to Alec, slipping underneath the sheets as Alec wraps his arms around Stiles.

"I know you were listening, creep," Stiles muttered in way of greeting. Alec chuckles slightly, not even trying to hide it.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Alec whispers.

"He already has too much to worry about," Stiles whispered back, Alec nodded before they both ended up falling back asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

A: Izzy knows that I wasn't in my bed last night

S: How?

A: She ran into my room, though she thought I had just snuck out

S: Technically you did

A: Shh

A: How has your dad taken it

S: Good?

S: He wants to meet you properly. And wants you to come over for dinner one night.

A: Should I be worried?

S: No, I made him swear not to bring his guns

A:...

S: You'll be fine, just be yourself and don't mention the shadow world.

A: What am I supposed to tell him then? My whole life revolves around the shadow world.

S: We'll figure it out, just calm down.

S: And aren't you normally training right now?

A: Parents are watching Izzy and Jace training, I'm having a break

A: Aaaannnnnnddd I have to go, Jace just won.

S: Did you have to do and like that?

A: Yes

A: Bye

S: See yah angel.


	29. Chapter 29

A: Who is this?

S: Who is this?

A: How do you know this isn't Alec?

S: I'm pretty sure the guy I've been messaging for over a year would remember me, so who are you and what are you doing with his phone?

S: Are you a stalker?

A: What?! No!!!

A: The name's Izzy

S: So you're the sister,

A: You know me?

S: Yeah, Alec talks about you all the time, though I have to ask, why do you have his phone? And where's Alec?

A: Alec's fine, his training with Jace,

A: And Alec's been shifty, and attached to his phone lately

S: Well he is a teenager

A: Yeah but I had to force Alec into getting the phone, he didn't want anything to do with it a year ago and now he always has it with him

S: Then why are you texting me?

A: Because before when I was training with Jake, Alec was on his phone and he was smiling happily, and you were the last one he texted. Besides I'm pretty sure he's dating someone, Alec has been distant and always gone, especially this morning.

S: ...

S: Why don't you just ask Alec?

A: Nah,

S: 🙄

A: What is your name btw?

A: Alec has you as Sti ❤️❤️

S: 🥰

S: Stiles,

A: What the hell is a Stiles?

S: An amazing, funny and sarcastic human being.

A: ??

S: .... me, I'm a Stiles

A: I like you

S: Thanks?

S: Izzy?

S: Alec's Sister?

S: Did Alec get his phone back?

S: I'm going to guess Alec got his phone back

S: Text me when you're free of parents and Izzy


	30. Chapter 30

A: I'm going to kill my sister

S: So you did get your phone back,

A: After chasing her around the institute,

S: I thought you were supposed to be the fit one here,

A:... I run around the institute, that's huge by the way, right after training with Jace

S:... Still.

A: I hate you

S: no you don't Angel

A: You sure?

S: Yep, you love me

A: Yeah, I do

S: 🥰


	31. Chapter 31

A: Izzy wants to meet you in person

A: She's been bugging me about it for the past few days

S: Dad wants you to come to dinner on this Friday, maybe you could bring Izzy?

S: He said something about meeting your family as well

A: What about my parents then?

S: I told him that you haven't come out to them, he understands that they won't come,

A: Thanks Sti

S: Anytime Angel

S: You should probably bring her here a couple hours early so she doesn't spill anything to dad

A: Good idea

S: So Friday?

A: Can't wait Sti

S: ❤️

A: ❤️


	32. Chapter 32

\--3rd P.O.V.--

They would be here any minute! Stiles was definitely freaking out right now. Alec, his amazing _SHADOW HUNTER_ boyfriend, was coming over with his sister, who Stiles was meeting for the first time while having dinner with his dad who didn't know anything about the shadow world. A thousand different scenarios kept flashing through his head, all ending terribly. What if his dad found out about Alec not being human and refused to let them see each other again? What if Izzy didn't like him? What if his dad didn't like Alec? Oh my god, what if-

Stiles was saved from his spiralling thoughts by the buzz of his phone. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, before reaching over and grabbing his phone from where it lay on his nightstand.

A: Is it safe to come over?

A small smile curled over his lips at seeing Alec's name on his screen. It took a few minutes for the words to actually register. But when they did his smile grew, Alec was coming over. He missed his angel, and Stiles pointedly refused to think about everything that Alec's visit entailed and instead focused on finally seeing his boyfriend again.

S: Yeah, my dad's still at the station.

His grip tightened on his phone as he waited for a response. However, something better happened instead - the familiar gold sparks of the portal light up a corner of his room. Stiles jumped up, brushing invisible dirt off his nice clothes. (Just because he couldn't see any dirt, doesn't mean it's not there).

A beautiful girl stepped from the portal first. She had ebony black hair that cascaded down her back. Izzy was wearing a black dress that Stiles couldn't help but mentally snort at. Was wearing only black a requirement of being a shadow hunter? There was a bracelet shaped like a snake on her wrists. Which Stiles slowly recognised as Izzy's infamous whip that Alec was slightly jealous of.

The portal closed, and Stiles' eyes snapped to Alec's. The male shadow hunter was as handsome as usual, wearing all black and his favourite sweater that Stiles was pretty sure was his. Jumping forward, Stiles wrapped his arms around Alec, revelling in the feeling of safety that came with being in Alec's arms.

"Hey," Alec whispers, hugging Stiles back just as tightly.

"I missed you," Stiles can't help but whisper. Alec's arms tightened around the other. A cough sounded behind them, and Stiles pulled back. Even if he wanted to leave Alec's hold, which he didn't, the other teen was refusing to let go of the human.

"Sti, this is my sister Isabelle," Alec introduced when he noticed Izzy's pointed look.

"It's Izzy," Izzy corrected, smiling at her brother's boyfriend. "So you're the guy who gave Alec back his emotions," Alec pouted adorably at Izzy's words and Stiles grinned back at her.

"Yep, I'm Stiles," He greeted, holding out his hand. Izzy smiled at him, knocking the hand away before pulling him into a hug.

"It's really nice to meet you," Izzy murmurs in her ear. "Thanks for looking after my brother,"

"My pleasure," Stiles responds, smiling at his confused looking boyfriend.

"I've never met a mundane before," Izzy announced, pulling back, "you have to tell me everything," She adds, and Stiles grins nodding slightly.

"You've seen mundanes before," Alec points out, wrapping an arm around Stiles when Izzy finally pulls back.

"Yes, but I've never met one," Izzy explains with a sigh, rolling her eyes at Stiles who snickers in amusement. "So... Alec told me that your dad doesn't know about the shadow world, Izzy comments, after a moment of silence.

"Nope, and I plan to keep it that way," Stiles states in his best demanding voice. "My dad's sheriff and he has enough on his plate. He doesn't need to deal with this with his health,"

"But if your dad's sheriff, wouldn't it help for him to know about the shadow world in case he comes across something, you know so he's prepared?" Izzy questions, and Stiles sighs.

"I-" Stiles was cut off by the sound of a car pulling out of the driveway. Both of the shadow hunters pulled out a seraph blade. Stiles huffed at them before slowly making his way downstairs.

"I thought you said your dad was at work for the next few hours," Alec hissed, and Stiles shrugged.

"I thought he was!" Stiles hissed back.

"Stiles?" That was Noah's voice. Stiles nods over at the others, but they still didn't lower their weapons. Demons could shapeshift after all.

"I thought you were supposed to be working till late tonight," Stiles called back, stepping out so he could see his father, or the demon pretending to be his father.

"I got the night off so I could spend more time with you and your boyfriend," Noah explains, and Stiles smiles at that slightly. "So when are they supposed to get here?"

"Actually," Stiles mutters, sending a glance over at the two shadow hunters. "He's already here," Noah huffs at that. He had wished to learn more about his son's boyfriend and everything before he arrived. But he guessed this would have to do.

Noah frowns as he watches his son's boyfriend - Alec, Stiles had said - and his sister - Noah was pretty sure her name had been Izzy - walk down the staircase. The sister looked worried, her hand fidgeting with a bracelet on her other hand. The brother, Noah realised with a bit of satisfaction, looked afraid.

Stiles glanced back at the shadow hunters as they walked into view. A small fond smile curled on his lips when he noticed Alec trembling slightly. It was almost adorable that Alec was afraid of his father when he had faced so much worse. Reaching over to grab Alec's hand, because even if it was slightly adorable, Stiles still didn't like to see his boyfriend afraid.

"It's nice to meet you officially, Alec," Noah greets, moving forward to shake hands with the teen. Alec smiles as confidently as he can, which isn't all that confident at Noah in response. Releasing Alec's hand, Noah turns to Izzy. "And you must be Isabelle,"

"Call me Izzy, I'm Alec's younger sister," Izzy responds with a charming smile. "It's nice to meet you as well. You have a gorgeous home,"

"Thank you," Noah smiles at the two before glancing down at his uniform. "Let me just quickly go upstairs and change." With a soft chuckle, Noah starts moving towards the stairs.

"I'll order the food while you're up," Stiles commented, pulling out his own food.

"Great, I'll have a cheeseburger and curly fries," Noah calls back.

"Got it, a veggie burger with a side of salad," Stiles answers, causing Noah to huff in annoyance but he doesn't bother to respond. Alec smiles at his boyfriend's antics, while Izzy watches on in confused amusement. "What do you two want?"

"I'll have whatever you're having," Alec responds, the same answer that he always used. Unlike before, it wasn't because of his lack of knowledge of Mundane food, but more because Stiles always seemed to have good taste in food. Stiles smiles at him before turning to Izzy.

"I'll have the greasiest thing on the menu," Izzy announces, a mischievous smile on his face. "What?" Izzy questions at Alec's confused look. "I might as well take advantage of being able to eat without mum breathing down my neck," Alec snorts in amusement at his sister while Stiles grins at her. Quickly ordering the food as they all moved into the kitchen.

Stiles, after hanging up, slides into the seat across from Alec. Izzy sat down next to Alec, and when Noah came back down, he sat down next to his son. Now that he had the time, Noah studied the two in front of him. They were both dressed in black, that matched their dark hair. Noah's eyes catch on the tattoos that they both seemed to have.

"What's with the matching tattoos?" Noah questioned abruptly; he needed to make sure his son wasn't about to join some cult or a gang or something.

Stiles and Alec both freeze, in all their planning, they had both completely forgotten about their runes. How could they explain the fact that they both have tattoos to Stiles' father?

"They are part of our culture," Thankfully Izzy could think on her feet unlike the other two and smiled convincingly at Noah. "It's a coming of age ritual," She adds, "We got our first tattoo when we were ten and after great accomplishments and hard work we earned the rest," Noah nods, musing the information over, and missing the grateful look between Alec and Izzy.

"So Stiles says that you live in the next town over, that must be a lot of driving to and from," Noah says.

"But it's well worth it to be with your son," Alec responds, smiling warmly at his son. Noah forces himself not to smile at how obvious it was that Alec cared deeply for his son.

"Where do your parents think you are?" Noah can't help but ask. Not just because he was curious, but because he was starting to care about the boy who obviously cared for Stiles, and didn't want the lie to blow up in his face.

"Our parents are out of town, they travel a lot for work," Alec replies, which wasn't an actual lie, his parents had left the institute this morning to go back to Idris.

"So it's just you two at home?" Noah questions in concern. After all, who would leave their kids away for an extended period of time?

"Actually, four. We have two other brothers, Jace, who is adopted and our younger brother Max. but don't worry, we have a family friend who watches over us when our parents go on trips." Alec explains, and Noah hums.

Before Noah could ask any more questions, the doorbell rings, effectively stopping the conversation. "That'll be the food, I'll be right back," Noah announces, getting up and moving to the door, grabbing his wallet on the way. Paying, and making sure to tip the delivery boy, Noah takes the food back to the kitchen. Plates and sauces were already laid out, which hadn't been when he left, and Noah put the food down.

Huffing when a veggie burger was placed in front of him by Stiles, Noah cautiously tuck in. As annoyed as Noah pretended to be by being forced to eat healthy by Stiles, it also warmed his heart that his son cared about him and wanted to look after him. It also caused a small string of guilt to appear, that it was his son taking care of him and not the other way around.

They fell in a comfortable silence as they ate, the sounds when Izzy kept stealing Alec's curly fries. "Stiles, we need to have a training session, just us without any annoying brothers," Izzy stared right at Alec as she said the last part, but the three teens all knew she was more talking about Jace with his ego.

"Train?" Noah questions in shock, because last time he checked his son hated exercise with a passion.

"Oh yeah, um, Alec has been training me and helping me to get better at lacrosse," Stiles explains.

"I've also been teaching Stiles how to defend himself, seeing as he keeps insisting on getting himself into trouble," Alec adds. Noah nods approvingly at Alec, glad that Stiles had someone else looking after him, and at least now he didn't have to worry so much about Stiles. Though Noah made a mental note to see how much Stiles had learned.

"I would love to train with you Izzy," Stiles finally replied, smiling widely at the chance to bond with her. Izzy smiles back, just as happily.

Soon the food is finished and cleared away before they retire to the lounge room. The conversation becomes more casual and less like an interrogation. Finally, the two siblings regretfully have to leave.

"It was good to finally meet you in person," Izzy murmurs as she hugs Stiles goodbye. Stiles hums in agreement.

"If you ever hurt my son," Noah threatens lowly to the side, glaring at Alec. "I will kill you; I have the resources and know-how to make sure that it's a slow and painful death and no one will find your corpse," He threatens. Alec gulps but nods in acknowledgement.

"I would never want to hurt Stiles," Alec swears, smiling over at his boyfriend. Noah nods approvingly before letting Stiles come up. Stiles huffs at his father, before hugging his boyfriend tightly.

When the two finally break away, Alec and Izzy say one more round of goodbyes before they leave.

"I like him," Noah announces. Stiles laughs, mostly in relief before helping his father clean up what little mess was left.

By the time, Stiles had said good night and had got to his room; Alec was leaning against the wall, the gold of the portal fizzling out from where Izzy had gone through.

"You're staying?" Stiles asks in relief, he and Alec spent most nights sleeping curled up together in one of their bedrooms. And now Stiles hated the few nights when he had to sleep on his own.

"Yep," Alec responds with a smile, moving forward so he can bring Stiles into a kiss. "I've wanted to do that all night," Alec admits quietly when they break away. Instead of responding, Stiles reaches up and presses his lips to Alecs.

The two quickly got ready for bed before curling up with each other under the covers. "My dad likes you," Stiles murmurs, barely holding in the chuckle of amusement when Alec melts with relief.

"Do you think your mum would have liked me?" Alec can't help but ask.

"I think my mum would have adored you, and loved you almost as much as I do," Stiles commented, his words causing Alec to freeze.

"Wait, you love me?" Alec questions, his eyes wide in shock but brimming with hope.

"Of course I love you, dumbass," Stiles responds in a duh voice.

"I love you too Sti,"


	33. Chapter 33

S: Hey,

S: Hey

S: Guess What?

A: What?

S: I love you

A: 🥰

A: I love you too Sti

S: I’m never gonna tire of hearing you say that

S: Or type it

A: Aww Sti 🥰🥰


	34. Chapter 34

S: Hey Angel, do you know if your sister was being serious when she said that we needed to have a training session together

A: Izzy said yes, as soon as possible

S: Yay!!

A: Wow

S: Don’t get jealous Angel, I love you more

S: But your sisters still awesome

A: You’re Awesome too

A: (This is Izzy btw, I stole Alec’s phone to talk to you)

S: And he just let you?

A: No, that’s why I’m hiding in my room.

S: 😂

A: So when are you free next?

S: Well, I don’t have school or practise today, and my dad’s out, so now?

A: Great, give me five minutes and I’ll get Alec to take me to your house

S: Can’t wait


	35. Chapter 35

S: Training isn’t as fun without you

A: I thought you liked Izzy

S: You’re sister’s amazing, but I still wish you were here

A: You just miss seeing me shirtless

S: You do have an amazing body…

A: That’s the only reason you wanted to keep training with me wasn’t it?

S: I mean, I wasn’t going to say no to seeing a hot guy training shirtless…

A: You flatter me Sti

A: When you two finish training, wanna go out on another date?

A: Sti?

A: Stiles?

A: Mieczysław Stilinski!!

S: Hey Alec, this is Izzy. Stiles should be busy training and spending time with his fabulous new friend. So STOP INTERRUPTING US YOU SPOILSPORT.

S: Oh, and me and Stiles are going out after training so you’ll have to wait till tomorrow to see Stiles.

A: Izzy, he’s my boyfriend.

S: And yet he loves me more

S: Especially after you told me his real name 😝


	36. Chapter 36

A: Hey Sti

A: I’m sorry.

S: I’m not talking to you

A: You just did

S: Read

A: I’m sorry for accidentally telling Izzy your first name. I just got worried when you didn’t answer my texts.

A: I’ll do anything, but please forgive me

A: I hate not talking to you

S: Anything?

A: I’m going to regret this, but yes

S: You’re forgiven Angel

A: Were you ever really mad at me in the first place?

S: Not really, but I wanted to annoy you.

S: And listening to your sister spend two hours teasing me about my name was not fun and deserved to be punished

A: Two hours? Didn’t you two spend the whole day together

S: Yeah, but it took her two hours to realise that my name sounded like mischief which apparently fit me perfectly and then she spent the rest of the time calling me that.

A: It really does suit you though…

S: Aww!!! Angel you flatter me

A: So how am I going to make it up to you?

S: By taking me on that date you promised of course.

A: Like you even had to ask.

A: Where would you like to go Sti?

S: Aren’t you the one who’s supposed to come up with that?

A: Aren't you the one who’s ordering me to take you out on a date?

S: Touché

S: How about a picnic in the Beacon Hills Preserve?

A: Tomorrow at noon?

S: Sounds perfect

A: See yah tomorrow Sti

S: See yah tomorrow Angel


	37. Chapter 37

\--3rd P.O.V.--

Alec always followed the rules, sometimes, well, most times to an annoying degree. Whenever he got in trouble, it was always because of Izzy or Jace. Jace, who was Alec’s parabatai and always dragging Alec off on unapproved missions or excursions. And Izzy somehow always managed to get Alec to cover for her. Yet Alec always argued, he always seemed to want to follow every rule and do everything by the book.

Which was why, seeing his usually law-abiding big brother go into an unregistered portal, confused the hell out of Max. More than the fact that Alec somehow got a portal to open up in the institute without the Clave’s permission. Though Max did wonder how Alec got the portal when he usually looks down at Downworlders. 

The portal slowly started closing after Alec disappeared through it, and Max surged forward without thinking. Managing to get his tiny body into the closing portal. When his feet hit the ground, Max opened his eyes, not realising that he had closed them in the first place. 

He was in a bedroom, a very messy bedroom. The portal was already closed behind him. Panic rose in Max as he realised that he was stuck here. Wherever here was. Max had no way of going home or contacting Izzy or his parents. Max had done a lot of stupid stuff, but this had to take the cake. His only hope of getting back was Alec. Who was somewhere?

What was Alec doing here, anyway? Without anyone knowing, and without any weapons. Obviously, it wasn’t a mission because Alec always brings his bow and arrows on missions. But Alec didn’t do anything but missions. 

Max stared around the room, wondering who this bedroom belonged to. He didn’t think it belonged to a vampire, after all, it was still day, and there was no coffin or anything. There was no magic or ancient artifacts that indicated a warlock. And Max knew that there were no shadow hunters out here. 

In fact, if Max didn’t know any better, he would have thought this was a mundanes room. With weird posters talking about something called Star Wars, and books about history and maths. Yet Alec hated Mundanes; he didn’t like anything that wasn’t a shadowhunter. If he could barely stand interacting with downworlders, then why in the world would he sneak out to meet up with a mundane?

Shaking his head, Max focused on what he needed to do. He couldn’t sit around and wonder, what if someone came into the room? Besides, the best way to get answers would be to find Alec, which he needed to do anyway to get home. Max decided to look even closer around the room, to find a weapon or clue as to where Alec was. 

He didn’t find anything as to where Alec was, but he did find a pocket knife. It wasn’t as good as a seraph blade, but it was better than no weapons. As Max went to walk out, he finally realised that the jacket hanging over the desk chair was Alecs. 

Sighing in relief, Max pulled out his stele and grabbed the jacket. Creating the tracking rune, he followed its power outside the room. Max walked slowly, creeping close to the wall. He was led downstairs and out the backdoor. Thankfully not meeting anyone. The rest of the house was as mundane as the bedroom, and now Max was sure that this was a mundanes house.

Jumping the fence, Max followed the pull past a few houses, and into a forest. No one gave him a second glance, and Max silently thanked the angel that he had remembered to draw the glamour rune. He was led into a forest, and to a clearing where his brother and a mundane was sitting.

It seemed like they were having a picnic. Max had honestly never been as confused as he was in that moment. The confusion going ten-fold when Alec kisses the mundane. The only explanation Max could think of was that his older brother was enchanted, or possessed. Obviously, the mundane wasn’t really a mundane. He was probably a warlock hiding.

Steeling his courage, and adding a few more runes, Max stood up. He had to save his brother, even if all he had was a pocket knife on his person. As quiet as he could, Max moved closer. Neither of the two noticed him, and when he got closer, Max lunged forward, the pocket knife posed as he crashed into the Warlock. 

“Max, stop!” Alec cried, though Max ignored him, he was after all possessed. Of course, he would try and stop him. Max swung the small blade at the Warlock, who had tumbled back in his efforts to get away from the young shadow hunter. 

“Angel, what the hell was that?” Max faltered, the Warlock couldn’t see him? That made no sense, all downworlders could see through their glamours, those only affected mundanes. 

A hand enclosed around his wrists, and Alec yanked the pocket knife out of his grip. “Max, what the hell!” Alec snapped, moving to stand in front of the Warlock, or was he a mundane. 

“No, he possessed you!” Max cried, falling into a fighting stance as he watched the two warily. 

“Max listen to me, I am not possessed, Stiles is a mundane, not a warlock,” Alec explained, his hands held up. Max glanced over at this Stiles person, who looked completely and utterly confused, and he looked around. He certainly looked like a mundane.

“Angel, who the hell are you talking to?” The other boy asked, and even if he was an excellent actor, or he really couldn’t see Max.

“Max, can you de-glamour, I swear I’ll explain everything, but you need to de-glamour so Stiles can see you,” Alec pleaded, he didn’t look possessed. “Trust me,” With a sigh, and because he really had no other choice. Max dropped the glamour. 

“Wow, that’s cool,” Stiles, the mundane, commented, moving forward as Max suddenly appeared to him. Alec sighed in fond exasperation at this Stiles.

“Sti, this is my younger brother Max, Max this is my boyfriend, Stiles Stilinski, who yes is a mundane,” Alec introduces the two, Max too busy studying Stiles to notice the nervousness in Alec’s voice. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Max, Angel and Izzy told me a lot about you,” Stiles greeted with a grin and Max blinked in shock. Izzy knew about this? And what was with the nickname Angel?

“Alec explain,” Max demanded, ignoring Stiles.

“Okay,” Alec agreed, he and Stiles sat down on the blanket, and after a few seconds, Max joined them. “You know that mundane phone Izzy wanted us all to get for easier communications?” Alec went on to explain how he had accidentally texted Stiles instead of Izzy when he was still learning how to use the mundane phones. The two had then become friends until they started dating a while ago, how Izzy had found out about Stiles by accident. “You can’t tell anyone about any of this Max, not Jace and definitely not our parents” Alec finished, sending a pleading look at Max.

“Okay,” Max agreed after a few minutes. Feeling happy that he knew something that his parents didn’t. And Max definitely didn’t want to hurt his older brother, who even Max could tell was in love with the mundane. If his parents found out about it, they would flip. 

“Okay?” Alec questioned in shock.

“Okay, I won’t tell anyone,” Max swore. Watching the two sigh in relief. “Though I have to ask, how do we get home?” 

“We each have a necklace that teleports to two different places,” Alec explained, lifting up a necklace as he spoke. Max nodded in relief before fully relaxing. Alec was safe, and they had a way to go home. 

“Hey, Stiles?” Max asked, his mind going back to the poster he had seen, with glowing swords that look like seraph blades, in what he now knew was Stiles’ room. 

“Yeah?”

“What was that poster in your room about? Stair Wars or something?” Stiles gapped at Max’s words.

“Shadowhunters,” He muttered to himself in shock, while shaking his head. Alec sighed off to the side. “It’s Star Wars, and it’s the best thing in the world,” Stiles suddenly lunged forward after he finished talking, and lead Max back to the house. “Come on; you’re gonna watch it,”

“Don’t try and resist,” Alec called over when Max sent him a confused look. “Just go with it,” He added as he started packing up the picnic. Leaving Max with the hyper Mundane.


	38. Chapter 38

S: How’s Max? Has he told anyone about us?

A: Hello to you to Sti

S: Yeah yeah, Hi Angel,

S: I spent all day worrying that he would accidentally spill or something, 

A: Max knows how to keep a secret. I told you, you have nothing to worry about

S: I know, but… Max is still a kid, what if he accidentally spills it and then I can’t see you again. 

A: Baby, I would never stop seeing you, no matter what happens. I love you, nothing they can do will change that.

S: Thanks Angel, I love you too.

A: Though on the topic, I want to teach you how to look through glamours

S: What are glamours?

A: Like how Max hid so you couldn’t see it

S: Mundanes can do that?

A: I think so, it’s more control of the mind than anything else. So you should be able to do it.

S: Do you know how to teach me?

A: Kind of, not all Shadow Hunters are born with the inner eye, so some have to be taught,

S: Okay, so add that to the stuff I need to learn.

S: I’m gonna go and see if I can find anything about it in the books you gave me

A: See you Sti, try not to worry so much


	39. Chapter 39

S: Alec!

S: Oh my god Alec hurry up and answer me!!!!

A: Sti what’s wrong?

S: I was just listening to my dad’s conversations

A: And you wonder why he doesn’t trust you

S: That’s not the fucking point

S: My dad’s on a case where the bodies were drained of blood

A: What? Are you sure?

S: Yes, he’s on a case with vampires

S: What if he runs into them?

S: My dad might be good, but he can’t go against Vampires, especially since he doesn’t know that Vampires exist

S: Angel what do I do?

S: I can’t lose my dad!

A: I think it’s time to tell him about the Shadow World

S: But…

A: If we tell him, then in future cases he will be prepared, and then me and Izzy can help him now with the vampires. 

A: You had to know that you couldn’t keep this a secret forever

S: I hoped I could

A: Sti it’s your choice, but it would be easier for all of us

S: Fine… But you have to be there when I do, and see if Izzy will help with the vampires

A: I’ll see you tomorrow?

S: Okay,

A: And Sti?

S: Yes?

A: It’ll be okay, your dad will be just fine, I swear

S: Thank you, Angel, I love you

A: I love you too.


	40. Chapter 40

\--3rd P.O.V.--

Footsteps echoed around the kitchen as Stiles paced to and fro. His father was set to return any minute. Alec silently watched his boyfriend, the only sign that he was just as nervous, showed in his hands fiddling with his Stele. Endless terrible outcomes of the coming conversation went through both of their heads. Of how Noah would react to finding out about the Shadow World. 

The front door clicked open, and Stiles moved to sit down next to Alec. Seeking comfort from his boyfriend. Out of habit, Alec hid his stele in his pocket, making sure any mundane’s didn’t see it. But after this, they wouldn’t have to hide it. Stiles took the opportunity to grab Alec’s hand. 

“Stiles, this better be important! You know I’m working on an important case!” Noah shouted, and Stiles took a deep breath. Noah cautiously walked into the kitchen, his eyes flickering between his son and the boyfriend. The Sheriff wondered what the hell the two wanted to talk about, that caused them both to look so terrified and worried. Sitting down, Noah turned to his son.

“Actually, this is about the case you're working on,” Stiles admitted slowly, and Noah huffed in annoyance.

“Stiles what have I told you about listening in on my private phone calls!” Noah huffed and Stiles winced.

“You should be glad I listen in to your phone calls! Dad, you're in danger with this case!” Stiles blurted out before he could stop himself. Noah sighed, thinking that he finally got where this was going. 

“Stiles, I’m the sheriff, most of my cases are going to be dangerous.” Noah sighed, staring at his son in empathy. “I know it’s hard, but-”

“That’s not what I’m talking about!” Stiles interrupted, not liking where the conservation was getting side-tracked. “God, you never listen!” Stiles muttered more to himself. Though Noah, who had still managed to hear him, sighed though he didn’t speak. Instead, motioning for Stiles to continue. “What I’m talking about is that we know what is killing those people!” Noah held back from commenting when Stiles paused. “It’s vampires”

“Stiles! How many times do I have to tell you? Monsters aren’t real!” Noah tried his best not to shout, but this was ridiculous. Pushing himself up, Noah went to head out, he needed to get back to work.

Stiles threw Alec a panicked look as his father started leaving. They needed to get Noah to listen, and while Stiles’ approach wasn’t very good, he wasn’t exactly good at subtly with things like this. 

Deciding that showing would be better than trying to prove it, Alec pulled out his stele. With quick and practised movements, Alec traced the speed rune etched onto his skin as he rushed after Noah. The rune activating in time for him to burst forward and move between Noah and the door.

Noah gasped in shock, dropping his keys as he gaped at Alec. Alec who had just moved as fast as a blur. “Your?” Noah whispered, backing away a few seconds.

“Alec’s not a vampire, he's a shadowhunter, they protect people,” Stiles piped up before Noah could freak out too much. The mundane teenager standing by the kitchen entrance. “Can you please sit back down? We’ll promise we’ll explain everything or as much as we can,”

Slowly, and with a wary look at Alec, Noah sat back down at the kitchen table. Alec and Stiles went back to sitting across from him. Though this time when Noah glanced between the two, it was more for worry over his son.

This time, it was Alec who spoke. Both because of his better knowledge of the shadowhunters and because he didn’t end up blurting everything out. Stiles sat to the side, occasionally piping in, with knowledge from the numerous books he had taken or trying to calm his father down, half afraid that the older male would have a heart attack with this shocking news.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Noah snapped, anger filling him. Though if he bothered to think, he would realise he was angry at himself for not being someone Stiles could trust rather than at Stiles for not telling him. 

“I didn’t think it would affect you,” Stiles muttered quietly. “And I didn’t want you to worry about me,” 

“Stiles, I’m your father, it’s my job to worry about you and look after  _ your _ wellbeing, not the other way around,” Noah spoke, his anger draining out of him, replaced with sadness. “What happens when you face people from this world?” He added, revealing one of his fears.

“Noah, if I may?” Alec commented before Stiles could speak. “As you know, I’ve been teaching Stiles self-defence. Which has been mainly based on protecting himself from Downworlders. With that, Stiles has read almost every book in our library about these various creatures. Though if you’re really worried, then know that no one knows about Stiles. Only my baby brother and my sister, both of which know how to keep a secret.”

“Wouldn’t people notice you coming to and fro this house?” Noah questioned, his detective mind instantly picking out all the holes in Alec’s story. 

“Yeah, we travel by portals whenever we want to see each other,” Stiles commented. “Alec actually lives in New York,” He added and Noah blinked in shock.

“What? So you can create portals?”

“No, a warlock owed me a favour and created this” Alec lifted up his necklace. “So we can travel between two places, Stiles has another one,” Stiles held up his.

“Are they safe? How do they work?” Noah questioned, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the innocent necklace. It didn’t look magical, but then again, he guessed that was the point. 

“I can show you if you like, Izzy’s waiting on the other side,” Alec admitted softly.

“Why?” Noah questioned, narrowing his eyes.

“After we told you about the Shadow World, we were going to get rid of the vampires ourselves,” Alec admitted, trying not to flinch back when Noah glared at him.

“But you're just kids!” He exclaimed. 

“We’ve trained for stuff like this our whole lives, and we know how vampires work. It’s our job to protect mundanes,” Alec argued.

“Then I’m coming with you,” Noah announced.

“What?! No!!” Stiles exclaimed. “Absolutely not!” 

“Stiles this isn't your decision!” Noah argued. “What if these things come back? Or stuff like it? I need to get experience so I can protect my town,” Noah argued and Alec sighed. He did have a good point, and if he was even half as stubborn as Stiles could be, then Noah wasn’t going to back down.

“Fine, but you stay out of the way,” Alec agreed, ignoring the glare Stiles sent him. Noah nodded his agreement, and Alec led them all up to Stiles’ room.

Noah watched in amazement as Alec activated the portal. Peering at what he could see of Alec’s bedroom before Izzy stepped through and the portal closed.

“And you're sure that’s safe? What if you end up in Australia?” Noah questioned because he couldn’t see how that was safe.

“These portals are fixed to specific locations, unlike other portals, because they are fixed, they will always take you to the same location. So there is no chance of getting stuck or going somewhere else,” Alec explained.

“Everything went well?” Izzy guessed, her gaze flickering over to where Noah stood. He didn’t look scared or angry, just worried. 

“Yeah, except he's coming with his,” Alec muttered and Stiles’ scowl deepened. Especially when Izzy didn’t argue, she just nodded her head.

While Noah briefly left to get more ammo, and a stake, the shadowhunters runed up. When they all returned to the front door, Noah turned to his worried son.

“Don’t worry Stiles, I’ll be back soon,” Noah promised, as Stiles gave him a bone-crushing hug. 

When they pulled away, Alec gave Stiles his own hug. “I’ll protect him,” Alec swore.

“I love you,” Stiles murmured. “Don’t get hurt.”

“I love you too Sti,”

“Don’t worry Mischief,” Izzy piped up when the two finally pulled away. “I’ll protect Alec,” Stiles laughed slightly at Izzy’s joke, before watching the two people he loved the most, and one who was definitely up there in his most important people, leave to fight a nest of Vampires.


	41. Chapter 41

A: Hey how’s your dad? 

S: Good, the doctors said his arm was healing nicely. The cast should be able to be taken off soon.

A: Good, again, I’m really sorry that he got hurt

S: Angel, no one blames you. He was in a nest filled with vampires, as much as I don’t like it, he was bound to get hurt.

A: Still, I promised I would protect him and yet I couldn’t even stop him from getting hurt.

S: Yes, he got hurt. But Angel that’s a lot better than being dead, which is exactly what he would have been if you hadn’t been there.

A: Okay, but I’m still sorry

S: My dad says if you ever apologise to him again for this, he’ll shoot you.

A: Got it, no more apologising.

S: On another note, I finally got my dad to agree to not tell people about the Shadow World. 

A: I never even thought of telling him not to tell anyone, I just figured it was kind of a given.

S: Yeah, but he wanted to tell his deputies, so the whole force would be prepared next time they dealt with a case like this.

A: How did you convince him otherwise?

S: I just told him that if he tells the deputies, then they are going to tell their families and then the family members are gonna wanna tell their friends and so on and so on. And that thing about the clave getting suspicious if a bunch of mundanes know, then we’ll get in trouble.

A: You really are amazing, you know that?

S: I’ve heard it once or twice

S: Do you want to come over and see that he’s fine for himself?

A: Yes, please


	42. Chapter 42

S: Did you ever figure out why Jace was acting so weirdly?

A: ??

S: A while ago, you told me about how Jace was acting weirdly. He would be sneaking around the institute, and freaked out whenever anyone went alone in the dark.

A: Oh, yah

A: I did actually

A: Apparently he thought he saw a ghost in the institute a while back, and has been sneaking around at night and laying the traps to try and catch it, while also trying to stop everyone from creeping around so they don’t get hurt.

S: Wait

S: Do ghosts exist?

A: They do, but the wards in the institute usually keep them out, so there’s no real way they can get in.

A: Which Jace should know, except he seems sure that there is a ghost.

S: Weird

S: If he catches it, think I can see it?

A: Seeing as he still doesn’t know about you, I’d say no

S: Aren’t you two supposed to be parabatai?

S: Doesn’t that mean you tell each other everything?

A: It’s complicated.

A: Jace doesn’t know I’m gay

A: And he can be a lot like my parents because he tries to prove himself

A: And what if he doesn’t accept me?

A: Then it’ll ruin our bond

A: And he’ll tell my parents

A: And then I’ll be stripped of my runes

A: And I’ll die of sadness

A: And then you’ll leave me because I’ll be dead.

S: Alec, calm down.

S: That’s not going to happen

S: And you don’t have to tell him

A: No you’re right I should

A: He’s my parabatai and I should be honest with him

A: I’ll just wait until my parents are gone

S: Do whatever you want,

S: I’ll always be here


	43. Chapter 43

\--3rd P.O.V.--

As Alec walked, mentally trying to figure out a way to kill his parents or to get them to leave now, he headed towards his room. He needed to see Stiles before he actually tried to do something stupid. Not that Stiles would help Alec not want to kill them, but he was always calmer around the Mundane. Alec was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn’t notice the teen walking behind him until he was suddenly being dragged into a room.

“What the hell Jace?” Alec snapped when he got his groundings back. They were inside the teen’s bare room, with Jace standing by the closed door, his arms crossed.

“What’s going on with you?” Jace demands instead. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Alec questioned, he felt anxiety and fear rise up. Even if he had agreed to tell Jace about him and Stiles soon, he didn’t mean now!

“I’m talking about the fact that you keep disappearing for hours at a time. You're always filled with happiness whenever you’re gone, and when you come back that happiness practically vanishes and is replaced with anxiety. Which always spikes whenever you’re around your parents and me. Izzy keeps smiling like she knows something about it and Alec I’m supposed to be your parabatai and yet you keep avoiding me and you’re obviously keeping something from me.” Jace was panting slightly by the time he finished his rant. 

Alec winced because he had been ignoring Jace. He hadn’t really meant to, it was just easier to not be around Jace. Because Jace was right. He was terrified that Jace would somehow find out about Stiles, and then he would hate Alec. Not to mention the guilt he felt around Jace, for not telling him. In the end, it had been way easier to just avoid Jace, and spend more time with Stiles.

“You’re right,” Alec admitted softly. “I am hiding something,”

“Why won’t you tell me what it is?” Jace asked when Alec didn’t continue. “Alec you’re my brother, you’re my parabatai, I would never judge you about whatever this is. Just please tell me so I can help you, please Alec,”

“I met someone,” Alec admitted, because he did trust Jace, and he really did want to tell Jace about Stiles. 

“I’m happy for you Alec, really. But why did you hide it from me?” Jace questions and Alec sighs quietly. “You know I would never judge you for not being with a shadowhunter,”

“What?”

“The girl you’re seeing, she’s a downworlder right? That was why you didn’t tell me?” Jace responded confused, and Alec so wished he could just agree and this panic-inducing conversation could be over. Yet Alec knew that he had to be honest. 

“No, that’s not why I didn’t tell you about him,” Alec’s voice was barely a whisper as his eyes focused on the ground beneath his feet.

“Him?” Jace’s voice wasn’t filled with disgust, which gave Alec the confidence to continue.

“Jace, I’m gay,” Alec breathed. His anxiety rose with each second that Jace didn’t respond to his confession. And Alec refused to look up, terrifying to see the disgust in his eyes.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t accept you?” Jace questioned, and Alec shrugged, his voice failing him at the moment. Finally finding the courage to look up, Alec met Jace’s eyes. The blonde didn’t look disgusted, or like he hated Alec, instead his eyes were filled with hurt. 

“Kind of,” Alec murmured, biting his lip for a couple of seconds. 

“Alec,” Jace started. “Of course I accept you, I don’t care who you like, as long as you’re happy,” Alec felt tears well up in his eyes as Jace finished his mini-speech. Blinking back the tears, Alec decided to rip off the last band-aid. 

“There’s actually one more thing, he’s kind of a mundane,” 

“Holy shit,” Jace muttered in shock, but he didn’t look angry. “No wonder you don’t want your parents to find out,” He mused and Alec relaxed, especially when Jace smiled. “I promise I won’t tell anyone, but I have to ask, why did you tell Izzy before me?”

“I actually didn’t, she kind of just found out, and now her and Sti are pretty much best friends,” Alec admitted with a laugh. “And Max also knows, he kind of followed me one day,” 

“Sti?” Jace decided to ask about, pushing away his feelings of hurt that he was the last sibling to find out. 

“Stiles,” Alec corrected with a blush creeping onto his cheeks. “His real name is really hard to pronounce, so he prefers to go by Stiles.” He adds with a grin and Jace smiles.

“You really care a lot about him don’t you?” Jace questioned as Alec’s whole face light up the second he started talking about his boyfriend. 

“I love him,” Alec admits with a huge grin as he thinks back on the first time he heard those words from Stiles. 

“So… when can I meet him?”

“I was actually on my way to see him,” Alec admits softly, “do you want to come?” Jace nods, and moves out of the way, together they make the short walk to Alec’s room. 

Lifting up his necklace, after making sure his door was locked, Alec activated the portal. Jace raised an eyebrow as the gold circle appeared but thankfully didn’t respond. 

Alec stepped through first, his eyes raking over the familiar bedroom. He stepped away, letting Jace step through. “Stiles?” Alec shouted. The mundane should be home from school by now. 

“Kitchen!” Came the reply and Alec grinned as he motioned Jace to follow him downstairs. 

“Hey Sti,” Alec greets as he sees his boyfriend. Stiles kisses him in responses. A yelp pulled them apart, and Alec turned to introduce Stiles to his brother when Jace’s shocked face stopped him.

“Oh my god, you’re not a ghost!!” Jace shrieks, though he would deny it if anyone ever said anything, pointing at Stiles.

“No, very much alive,” Stiles responds with a chuckle. Glancing over at Alec before back at the blonde. “And you must be Jace, Angel has talked a lot about you,”

“Angel?” Jace questioned the nickname snapping him out of his shock.

“Yep, Alec is a guardian angel,” Stiles announced, he was proud of his nickname, okay.

"What do you mean Stiles isn’t a ghost?” Alec questioned, already having a feeling where this was going.

“Well, you know that ghost I’ve been seeing around the institute? Turns out it’s not a ghost but your boyfriend,” Jace admits sheepishly. Alec couldn’t help but laugh and Stiles soon joined in. 

“God, that’s even better than you being terrified of ducks,” Stiles mused to himself, between bouts of laughter and Jace scowls at Alec.

“You told him about that?” 

“I tell Stiles everything,” Alec explained with a shrug.

“You could’ve left that part out,” Jace grumbled and Stiles smirks slightly, before turning to Alec.

“What are you two doing here anyway?”

“Well…”


	44. Chapter 44

S: Hey Angel, guess what?

A: What?

S: My dad has a new case!

A: Does this case involve the shadow world?

S: Nope

A: Then why are you telling me about it?

S: Apparently two joggers found only half a body in the woods!! My dad just left and I really want to go and see if I can find the other half, they even called in the state police for this!!!

S: What to come with?

A: No, but I am seriously concerned about my boyfriend

S: Aww come on Angel, please!!

A: No

S: Why not

A: because even if I did want to go search for a dead body in a forest covered in police, it’s my parents last day today, and we’re going on a family mission

S: Aww, some family bonding killing session. 

S: Guess I’m going on my own then

A: No, you’re not

S: But I wanna go!!!!

A: At least take Scott with you

S: …

S: Fine I’ll take Scott,

A: And message me when you get home to tell me how it goes

S: Kay, 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the first book. It will continue in a new book called Texting Through Teen Wolf that's about their relationship through the events of Teen Wolf.


End file.
